Heterodox Idiosyncrasy
by Alliza4ever
Summary: What if you've fallen in love... with someone you're not supposed to...? (FB pages [OC] Albert Kirkland x [OC] Elizabeth Kirkland)


A/N: Hello. I'm new here so please no flame me or kill me! I'm too young to die eh! I recently found a small amount of pages that take RP business seriously. I liked that because I also happen to love RP so much! They also established a new ship between two characters that I happened to like very much. I'm not going to say much but I'm influenced to ship them too! Oh! Just forgive me if I get some parts wrong. It's difficult to contact the real Admins of those pages XP!

Title: Heterodox Idiosyncrasy

Summary: What if you fall in love with someone… who just happens to be your lost sibling…?

Pairings: FB pages (Albert Kirkland and Elizabeth Kirkland/London Personification)

Ratings: T or M

Warnings: Dark Angel! America and Kuudere! England,

Disclaimer: I don't any of these pages. I just happen to use them… TO SHIP THEM! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain, without the other nations' knowledge, has three children. It was not known who their father was but they were said to have been born during the Medieval Times. It was also not known how they've lived as long as their… 'Mother' but it was certain that they've been beside him… in the shadows.

The firstborn child… Avalon, a woman who looked like 21 years of age, had silky blonde hair that runs to the length of her legs. She has blood red eyes and a sadistic nature when it comes to strangers… who happen to have threatened her Mum. She has the ability to change her hair color depending on her mood swings but usually she uses blonde hair as her default look.

The second born were composed of twins… fraternal twins to be exact. Albion, the first born, has a blonde hair with a braid on the side of her hair and a fair face. The only problem about her is that she has an overprotective streak over her parent, a sharp tongue, and a temperament. The younger of the two, Albert, who also happened to have blonde hair as well, was different from his two sisters.

Albert Kirkland resembled their mother for his calm demeanor. He mostly keeps to himself and got acclimated to his sisters' behavior. It was said that Albert took after their father, who was unknown until now.

These three children stood in the shadows, having been nurtured to execute anyone who lays a hand on England. They endured the troubled and prosperous times of their mother and had successfully made it through despite the tension. Their mother was always distrustful of everything in his life except for his lambs. They were there to shield him from any unnecessary qualms in this world.

Until… their Mum met a side of America who happens to be… unorthodox too. Everybody knew of the so-called 'Glorious USA' but they have not known his secret side. This secret side had dark black hair and constantly wears a Confederate Civil War uniform. He happens to have lacked enthusiasm, parallel to Albert and Arthur himself.

This America, who acquires the name Alfred F. Jones too, had a child with a different version of Avalon's, Albion's, and Albert's Mum. Her name was Elizabeth. A jovial girl with pale blonde hair that has fuchsia like highlights near the tips.

This Alfred courted a lonely Arthur into his arms. They have found out that both were alike about their lives and were quick to develop feelings towards each other. This angered both Avalon and Albion to no ends. Albert only stared in the sidelines nonchalantly; to him, as long as his Mum was happy, then he'd go along with whatever it was.

Avalon and Albion has gone through their line of threats of killing Alfred but their Mum would be greatly upset if they were to continue. It is true that they have found solace with each other and who were they to stop the poor countries from finding happiness.

Both elder daughters let them have the relationship despite their animosity towards the gloomier version of America. They let their Mum be hugged and kissed by that man until… they have learned that they had bedded each other. Avalon vented her anger out by punching the wall and Albion flipped every furniture she can see. Albert sat on the couch of their house, reading A Song of Ice and Fire books.

However they could not do anything about it anymore. What's done was done… history… Can no longer be changed. Addition to that, their Mum looked ecstatic so they don't have the heart to ruin that face. Albion settled down and introduced all of them to Elizabeth.

Albion and Avalon were surprised to have gotten along with her well. They have grown fond of her all in a matter of seconds. But when the time Elizabeth was introduced to Albert… something sparked…

Both blondes knew what was happening by the time Elizabeth embraced the older male. The infatuation look that Elizabeth possessed by the time she laid her eyes on him was something different. Not to mention… the blush she had retained when Albert hugged her back.

Albert was difficult to read but the slight widening of his eyes as Elizabeth complimented him for his warmth told both of them something else… They knew that this wasn't supposed to happen but dammit, they can't help but to support them.

Elizabeth fell in love at first sight with Albert. That much was true. Albion also thought that Albert did too but the expression on his face was that of pure bewilderment. They never had any relationship with humans nor countries. They've only stood in front of their parent… nothing more and nothing less.

Albert believed that he only loved Elizabeth as his sister, reducing the said – girl to tears and sadness. Albion tried to clarify it to him but sadly, she too had no experience. During the night… Albert was still perplexedly indignant about indirectly hurting his new stepsister's feelings, leaving him no choice but to talk to Arthur about it.

Just so happened that Arthur visited his bedroom did Albert think of getting a chance of asking. Arthur listened to him as he reiterated what happened earlier. Albert said that there was a bizarre feeling of sorrow that coursed within him and he felt like he needed to see her again. Arthur had only smiled and said that Albert had reciprocated Elizabeth's feelings.

Even in Albert's sleep, he kept mumbling and murmuring an apology and Elizabeth's name. He wasn't aware but his family were. Albion had already made attempts to talk to Elizabeth but it only resulted of her running away before Albert could have the chance to talk to her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One day, when Albert and Arthur were training with their swords in the forest, Elizabeth came to their house, ready to talk to him. Albion hurried to call him, halting the sparring. Elizabeth had waited until he arrived and Albert now understood what his Mum told him. His heart skipped at the sight of her and he could hardly breathe. Arthur, with Albion and Avalon, watched them from afar, smiling.

Albert confessed that the need to train himself to death was to protect his family… but most of all, to protect Elizabeth. He admitted that he had a nightmare of his whole family dying and there was nothing he could do to save them. He cried but he wailed the most when he saw the illusionary corpse of her lying against a pool of her blood.

He embraced her while admitted that he needed her in his life and that he loved her as much as she loved him. Elizabeth hugged him back, tears of happiness in her eyes. Unknown to them, Arthur cried in joy as well. It was supposed to be taboo… though they have little blood related links between them, they were now siblings but Arthur had a soft spot of letting people have their happiness, even though it would be wrong in society.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OK! That's only like a oneshot but if you want me to go through all details then review or PM me! SO SORRY IF I GOT SOME PARTS WRONG! DON'T KILL ME, AVALON OR ALBION! No… wait, DON'T KILL ME, ALBERT OR ELIZABETH! I'M A MAJOR FAN OF ALLIZA PAIRING!

JUST R&R! FOR NOW! I SHOULD RUN!


End file.
